We Could Be
by MizzeriSong
Summary: Three years passed before she returned, binding herself to the younger of the Inu brothers, becoming the Miko of his village. More time has passed, letting her bloom, and her husband's eyes are not the only golden gaze she draws. Blended Canon between Manga and Anime with slight AU. Eventual Smut.


We Could Be

Summary: Three years passed before she returned, binding herself to the younger of the Taisho brothers, becoming the Miko of his village. More time has passed, seeing her bloom, and her husband's eyes are not the only golden gaze she draws.

Ch 1 We Are What We Are

The very first time he had seen her, he had asked a question that summed up her entire existence quite neatly to him. It was what he would always ask whenever he came into contact with her.

"What are you?"

Indeed, he never got an answer to that, even after the six or so years that had passed. He stood here now by the hut that she had once shared with the older Miko. The old woman was in remarkably good health for her age, but seeing as her duties had been taken over by her apprentice now could have added to that. He pulled his mind away from the distraction that the little Miko presented.

Sesshomaru slanted golden eyes down to his feet where Rin sat, sifting through herbs with Kaede, leaning against his leg comfortably despite the stoic man's pretense of not noticing. She was fourteen now, of marriageable age, though he had asked she allow him to choose her a husband. She had agreed, with a stipulation to which he could not disagree, especially since the young Miko had stood just behind Rin's shoulder and watched him with a knowing little grin that promised much… _annoyance_ should he try.

He pulled his thoughts away from her. Again.

He shifted his weight slightly, Rin immediately transferring herself to the wall so he could move without a word. He lightly fluttered the tips of his fingers over her hair before wordlessly wandering off, his gait ever that of someone with nowhere to go and all eternity to get there. He was just about to launch into the sky to meet with his retainer and mount when he paused, turning his head into the cool midday breeze and finding that his gaze unerringly landed on the Miko he could not seem to keep out of his thoughts.

Kagome kneeled beside the farmer that had called out to her in passing, his leg bound and the bandage bloodied. Sesshomaru's gaze slowly raked over her from head to toe. Her hair was longer now, the raven locks falling in subtle waves down to her knees, ever wild and refusing to take on the pin straight quality so treasured in these lands. Her skin was still as pale as ever despite her time in the sun, a small golden ornament settled on her forehead, a sacred trinket denoting her station and power as a priestess bestowed upon her by the villagers. Likewise, her garb was also a product of the villages acknowledgement of her power, the coarse and thick miko garb she once wore now replaced by fine cotton and silk. It was still the usual style with the nagabakama pants and slit shouldered hitoe, but what was usually red was now a light lavender that seemed to glimmer with her pink reiki whenever she worked. She had quickly blossomed under Kaede's and Jinenji's tutelage, becoming a priestess of unequaled power and prestige, humans making pilgrimages just to receive her blessings and couples or women with hanyou children hiring her as midwife and even seeking the protection of her and her group when they were threatened.

What had changed the most, other than her more mature yet no less sweet personality, were her eyes. Once a lovely, clear shade of blue, they were now an opaque, glittering pink. When the Shikon No Tama had been destroyed he had noticed a slight change to the color of her eyes, and the years had seen them become exact replicas of the jewel. It had caused some unrest in her comrades before, but as there seemed to be no other effect, they had become complacent about it.

He watched her tend to the human man, uncaring of his filth and crude mannerisms, her smile ever warm and sweet. Inuyasha hovered just behind her, snarking at her in a way that made Sesshomaru frown just the slightest bit, but she merely quipped back at him with that same smile. She shifted her bow and quiver better onto her back, lifting a basket heavy with herbs in her arms as she made to leave, Inuyasha merely crossing his arms and following after her with an unpleasant tone to his face and voice. While Kagome's countenance remained calm and warm, her scent mingled with an unpleasant, sour undertone, revealing her displeasure to none but him. With a minute narrowing of his eyes and clicking of his teeth, he wandered closer to the strolling Miko, stepping in her way to force her to stop and look at him.

Kagome blinked when she felt a shadow cross her path, pausing and looking up at the male before her. Ah, he was probably annoyed she had not acknowledged his presence. Smiling sweetly, she didn't pay any mind to the slightly deeper breath he took as he seemed to scent the air, gleaming eyes trained on her with a bored expression. "Good evening, Sesshomaru sama." The Daiyokai inclined his head with subtle politeness to her, ignoring an uncharacteristically quiet Inuyasha behind her. She was about to ask if he needed something, but felt her arms suddenly empty as he took the basket from her. Looking between her hands and his for a moment in confused silence before looking up at his face, she swore she could have seen what looked like reprimand in his gaze at Inuyasha. ' _Oh'_ , she thought to herself. ' _He is trying to teach Inuyasha manners.'_ She smiled, folding her hands before her and giving a slight bow in thanks, leading him to the modest but suitable temple that would one day become the temple her family lived in by the Bone Eater's well.

Sesshomaru was pleased by Inuyasha's silence. "A son of the west behaving like a spoilt brat and letting his mate carry around burdensome items while she works without lifting a finger to help her is shameful," he reprimanded in his low voice. "Let alone heckling her as she works, Inuyasha. Just because you are bored without duties to fulfill does not give you the right to treat your mate as a diversion." He set the herbs down on the Miko's porch, turning a baleful glare on his younger half brother, already bristling like an irate pup.

"Well, look at that, the bastard can speak more than a handful of words. Why don't you try imparting them to someone who cares, jerk-face." He sneered, jumping and sneezing when Kagome tickled his nose suddenly with a strongly scented herb, pouting at her for ruining his insult.

Laughing sweetly when he grumbled and snagged her about the waist in 'retaliation', Kagome blushed when he dug his face into her neck and muttered apologies to her. "He is duly reprimanded, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for that. Can I offer you… tea… and he's gone."

Indeed, Sesshomaru had excused himself, walking off into the shade of Inuyasha's Forest the moment Inuyasha had wrapped his arm around Kagome's slender waist. He had been pleased by the way the sourness in her scent had immediately sweetened upon seeing him, and that was enough to temper the annoyance he now felt.

* * *

(A.N.) I had been reading the Wiki on the Inuyasha characters and I have decided to base them on their blended canon personalities and histories both in the manga and anime, as they are different.

P.S. Did you know there is a Chinese drama based on Inuyasha called The Holy Pearl, and Sesshomaru is played by a rather handsome young man? I need to watch that.

Reviews and Faves my loves.


End file.
